rustylakefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Блог участника:RustyLakeFan/Итоги INDIGOx и Indie Arena Booth 2019
thumb|right|200px|Стандартный день: 7:00 — подъём, 8:00 — завтрак, 9:00 — туалет и чистка зубов, 11:00 — обследование (ответы на вопросы врача о прошлом Боба), 15:00 — тренировка памяти на компьютере, 18:00 — ужин, 20:00 — отдых, 22:00 — сон Этим летом Rusty Lake побывали на INDIGOx (28 июня) и Indie Arena Booth (20-24 августа), благодаря чему в нашем распоряжении оказалось множество новой информации, в том числе рассказ фаната, сыгравшего в демо-версии разрабатываемых ныне игр.We also have the first playable demo of the 3D project at the event… — Rusty Lake в InstagramMy experience at Rusty Lake's little booth at Gamescom 2019 The White Door Примерный ход событий: *Первый день. На завтрак бутерброд, сок и кофе. По найденной в комоде карточке Боб вспоминает своё имя, и на обследовании его хвалят («Ты достигаешь прогресса»). Для развития памяти предлагается повторить траекторию, управляя квадратиком. На ужин пицца. Перед сном спортивная тренировка. *Первая ночь. Кафе Owl Nest («Мы встретились в привычном месте»). Боб сидит за столиком («Я ждал её за нашим любимым столиком справа») и пьёт кофе с сахаром («Я сделал глоток»). Лора долго не появляется («Я прождал ещё 5 минут»). Наконец, она приходит («На ней то же платье, что и всегда») и, отводя взгляд («Это нехороший знак»), пододвигает к нему открытку из Cube Escape: Theatre. Лора бросает Боба. Слеза стекает по его лицу. *Второй день. Открытка из сна лежит в комоде. На завтрак тарелка чего-то («Это было здорово»). Для развития памяти предложены упражнение со схемой палаты. На ужин картофель фри. Перед сном пинг-понг. *Вторая ночь. Боб едет на фабрику Johnson Bird Food. Сортирует еду на конвейере (попадается отрубленная рука и канареечник канарский, главный ингредиент птичьего корма) и рычагом гоняет какую-то жидкость по трубам. После этого нажимает красную кнопку, под которой написано «Не нажимать», отчего раздаётся сигнал тревоги. Начальник (с усами и в строительной каске) увольняет Боба. Он получает последнюю зарплату и собирает свои вещи в коробку. *Третий день. Коробка из сна оказывается посреди комнаты. Перед сном игра в домино. *Третья ночь. Дом Боба («Я опять проснулся после обеда»). Игрок проникает через окно в квартиру на 5 этаже и видит Боба, который лежит на диване в окружении пива и экземпляров своей книги «Ложные обвинения» и смотрит телевизор («Я смотрел телевизор»). Сначала видна лишь тест-таблица. Затем начинается выпуск новостей с Роном Бургунди из Cube Escape: Seasons с тем отличием, что в середине на экране появляется надпись «Проснись, Боб». *Четвёртый день. Пациент просыпается в окружении медицинского персонала и оборудования. Конец демо-версии. Также: *В любой из первых трёх дней Бобу можно открыть замок на окне палаты, хотя от свободы его будут отделять прутья. Можно будет привлечь птичку. За окном видны опавшие деревья, скамейка и многоэтажный дом (летнюю версию этого же пейзажа можно увидеть по телевизору, находящемуся в палате). *Кроме этого Бобу предстоит увидеть сон, как к нему домой являлась таинственная брюнетка с планшетом и испорченная душа (скорее всего, Лоры), и оказаться на хэллоуинском карнавале (на котором 12 человек, 5 столиков и 7 подвешенных тыкв) и в комнате с убитым человеком. *Почему-то на каждом слитом скриншоте машина Боба окрашена в разный цвет. Со слов Робина, на такой сюжет его вдохновила история друга, страдавшего от амнезии. В создании The White Door принимают участие новые лица: интерн Романа (фран. Romane), обучающаяся по направлению нарративный дизайн,We want to welcome Romane, our very first intern at Rusty Lake! — Rusty Lake в Twitter и Сара Хилл (англ. Sara Hill), которая озвучит медперсонал. Дата выхода отложена на октябрь 2019 года, но нет никаких гарантий, что игра к тому времени будет готова.We still aim for a release at the end of September/October… — Rusty Lake в Twitter Трёхмерная игра Комната. В ней стоит стол. На столе странный механический куб, покрытый трубками и шестерёнками. В кубе находится Альберт и другой стол. Трубки и шестерёнки нужно правильно расположить, чтобы поместить маленький кубик на столик внутри. Как только это происходит, Альберт начинает смотреть на игрока и камера приближается к нему. Конец демо-версии. В процессе игры можно поворачивать куб и приближаться к его деталям. Чтобы задействовать полученные предметы, нужно перетаскивать их из инвентаря. По словам Мартена, игра покажет предысторию Альберта и объяснит, что сделало его безжалостным убийцей. ---- Кстати, 26 июля Paradox: A Rusty Lake Film был показан на кинофестивале STIFF 2019 в Сиэтле, но не получил наград.STIFF 2019 Fri 5pm Sci-fi — Eventbrite Источники 2019-08-26. Итоги INDIGOx и Indie Arena Booth 2019 Категория:Записи в блоге